Leah's Adventures With the Madman In a Blue Box
by Tardis Monster474
Summary: This is set in the time of David Tennant as Doctor. And is set right after the departure of Toshiko and Owen from Torchwood


Leah, The name of a girl so lost and out of her place. She didn't belong on Earth and she always had that feeling, but she never had the technology to understand that. She was 17 a junior in high school. She was never bullied much, Just that girl in the corner of your eye. Pale face long, straight, black hair, brown eyes. Skinny little thing she was. She always looked to the stars. She wonder what was out there, if there was anything out there. She felt there was, and one day she hoped to travel amongst the star. And her day was soon to come. Leah lived alone after her parents had died a few years back both in the same car crash in the winter. They hit a patch of black ice and slid into the railing both weren't wearing seatbelts they were thrown from the car killed instantaneously. Her aunt stayed with her for awhile and had just run off with some new boyfriend of hers. She lived in the middle of nowhere. Which was perfect for star gazing. After a night of star gazing Leah went inside to curl up in her bed to fall asleep. Just as she was falling asleep there was a whooshing noise coming from the corner of her room. Then a blue police box appeared and a very strange man opened the door.  
"Leah?" He looked at a wrist strap. "That is your name right? I'm the doctor, and I think you are going to come with me."  
But before I proceed I must tell you of this man who call himself the Doctor.  
He is not from Earth, but from a Planet called Gallifrey. He is a time lord, the last one left of his kind. He is the oldest and the wisest, such a kind soul. Time lords can travel throughout time and space and are able to regenerate when they begin to die. The Doctor travels through time and space in a space ship called the T.A.R.D.I.S (or Time and Relative Dimension in Space). And he tracked down Leah through a man called Captain Jack Harkness…  
_~Cardiff, United Kingdom, Eight days before.~  
_The Doctor is leaning on the Tardis wall as he feels his inside pocket feel as if it was going to burn. He quickly reaches inside pulling out his Psychic paper with a message that reads.  
_Doctor, I have a very interesting piece of technology to show you, Captain Jack Harkness. _  
'Harkness,' The Doctor thought. 'Of course it would be him. Might as well go see him,' The Doctor ran up to his love, the Tardis and began to fiddle with it. He was going to Cardiff U.K. "Let's see how good old Jack is doing, eh?" He spoke aloud to the Tardis as he pulled down the lever sending him through the time vortex.  
Jack waited the arrival of his beloved Doctor. He had sent Gwen and Ianto home early, Though Ianto was reluctant to go, and he eventually convinced him to go. Now he waited in the hub, Torchwood 3. As he heard the familiar sound upon the Tardis arrival. He watched as the Tardis began to fully manifest and once it did the Doctor open the door peeking his outside the door, in his usual brown striped pants blue shirt with his signature brown trench coat. His hair so amazing and hard to even begin to describe. He stepped out of the Tardis as he began to speak.  
"Jack. How have you been?"  
"Eh? Same old same old." He shrugged as he smiled slightly sideways and chuckled,  
"Where is your team?" He spoke beginning to look around in hopes of finally meeting the team.  
"I sent Gwen and Ianto home early," His tone became serious, as he knew what the Doctor was going to say next.  
"Just Ianto and Gwen. What happened to the others? What were there names, Uh Dr. Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato right? I mean you talked about them enough as it was," He looked up watching as the Pterodactyl flew around above them.  
Jack suddenly grew very serious and upset, "They're dead… Grey shot Toshiko and Owen was trapped in the turnmill nuclear power plant as went into meltdown." His faced showed that he no longer wanted to talk on the manner. So the Doctor asked no further questions.  
"Jack, I'm sorry." He looked at him with intense sympathy.  
"Thanks, but that is not what I called you here for it's this" Jack stretched his hand out holding a wrist strap which looked similar to his own. The Doctor slipped on his modern black glasses looking strangely at the device.  
"And I know what you're thinking. It's not a vortex manipulator or else I wouldn't have called you here. It's different," Jack handed the Doctor the Wrist strap.  
"Well, obviously it isn't but. Oooh look at this," he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver pointed at the wrist strap.  
"It is a Vortex Manipulator and it helps the Dienkanarcic shape shift so they can blend in with their surroundings." He was fascinated. "How ya get it?" He proceeds pressing buttons.  
"It fell through the rift a few days ago why?" He crossed his arms at his chest.  
The Doctor looked away from the Dienkanarcic technology and up at Jack as he took of his glasses, "Jack, the Dienkanarcic have been extinct for 4 decades."  
"Oh, Okay then" jack look slightly confused.  
"And this device is tracking down its owner right now." The Doctor look at the screen which had an image of a young girl maybe only 17 saying her name was Leah. The Doctor began running towards the nearest computer Jack followed.  
"Jack I need you to search a name. Leah Akante"  
Jack scrambled his way to the computer typing in the name.  
"Here she is. Leah Akante she lives in the Countryside of Cardiff. She is 17 parents died a few years back. Nothing looks suspicious here." He frantically search through the girl's records. The Doctor ran to the Tardis Jack followed.  
"I'm going to find this girl." He began to open the blue Tardis door.  
"Let me come with you" Jack said suddenly.  
"Jack… No you have a team. A team that needs you especially right now."  
"They can deal, they have before and it will only be for a little bit," Jack pleaded.  
"That's when there was there was four of them. Jack it is not the time for you." Before Jack could say anything else the Doctor open the door and stepped in. As the Tardis began to disappear with the same whooshing noise. And the gear like door to Torchwood 3 began to move and the alarms sounded with the flashing lights. As Ianto Jones walked in and walked beside his lover grabbing his hand.  
"That was your Doctor, wasn't it?"  
"Yes."  
Ianto turned in front of Jack kissing him passionately before pulling away from the intimate kiss.  
"Thank you for not leaving again," Ianto hugged him…

_The Cardiff countryside, Present.  
_"Yes. My name is Leah. But I don't think I'm coming with you. To where?"  
The Doctor walked out of the Tardis and handed her the wrist strap.  
"I do believe this is yours"  
As soon as she grabbed the wrist strap she instantly remembered only of what it was, and she knew it was hers.  
"Wait! Before you put that on, everyone you ever knew every life that you have touched anyone who has said the smallest thing to you will forget you every existed. It will be like you were never born." He looked at her cautiously.  
"And I don't care," she smiled and put the wrist strap. She began to scream in agony as all her memories came flooding back. She collapsed on the floor. Eventually she was silent, and she frantically stood up and ran off. The Doctor followed she had run to the restroom. He waited patiently outside the door.  
"Leah? Are you okay?"  
"My name is not Leah, its Aleaha," the door flung open as a girl who looked nothing like the Leah of three seconds ago waltzed out. She was tall looked all of a bit maybe 20 years old and she was just as skinny she wore a long sleeved purple shirt in plan black skinny jeans; she had short burgundy hair that fell straight on her small pale heart shaped face with piercing jade green eyes, and a thin mouth.


End file.
